For our family
by LovelessDestiny
Summary: Sequel to Broken wings. Can be read as stand alone. Slash Clint/Phil. They adopt a little boy and an old enemy threatens their hapiness. Phil and Clint have to fight for their little family. They kill and risk to get killed for the sake of their loved ones.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my sick mind.

Rating: M, just to make sure.

Pairing: Clint/Coulson

Warning: Torture, imagine of child abuse, threat against a family, they have a little son.

A./N.: That's the sequel for "Broken wings", can be read a stand alone. I think you understand it even if you dislike "Broken wings", or haven't read it. Maybe you like this one.

Possibly a little unclear:

- Chris Campbell (OC): Was member of the Avengers for a short time, he's insane and hates Clint for being better.

- Mention of an injury: I broke Clint's cheekbone during a mission in broken wings.

Enjoy :)

:::::::::::::

Three years passed and Phil was true to every promise he made.

They were happily married and had adopted a little boy two years ago.

They found him under the remains of an apartment building, his sobbing and crying for his momma led them to the kid.

There was nothing they could do for his mother, it was too late.

The debris had broken her skull and many more bones.

Clint had talked to the child and coaxed him out of the debris and away from his dead mother. The archer took the child into his arms and held him for hours, cooing and talking until he fell asleep.

Phil had seen them together and he knew instantly that the child belonged to them.

So he asked Clint if he was okay with adopting the child in case he had no place to go.

Clint agreed.

The kid had a grandma but she was too old and sick to care for a young boy so Phil offered to care for him and she accepted the offer.

"What are you thinking about?" Clint picked up his 5 year old son.

"Daddy thinks too much" Bran (Raven) looked at his dad, he loved the man dearly.

"That's true" Clint agreed "Love, snap out of it"

Phil blinked a few times "Sorry, I was just thinking about the day we got our little boy" he tickled Bran.

"I'm not little, I'm a big boy" he stated proudly.

"Of course you are but for us you will always remain our little boy" there was so much love in Phil's eyes that Clint felt like the most precious person on earth, together with Bran.

The agent was a great father, loving and honest. The child adored him and therefore Clint loved his husband even more, if that was even possible.

"I love you Phil" Clint smiled at his lover.

Phil reached out and caressed Clint's cheekbone.

He developed the habit during Clint's stay at the hospital three years ago and he couldn't stop.

It was a gentle touch, tracing the lines of his bones, feeling the tiny scars along the way "Love you too" he kissed Clint.

Bran grimaced "yuck" his fathers couldn't suppress to laugh.

"Let's go, Nick is waiting" Phil gave Bran a peck on the cheek.

::::::

Tony and Steve took care of Bran whenever Clint and Phil had to go on a mission.

It was awesome to have a family of superheroes and Bran enjoyed his time with his uncles and aunts.

He loved Natasha and Pepper, unfortunately he adored Tony, too.

That scared the hell out of Phil.

Clint was demanding, mischievous and highly intelligent, and Tony even more so.

What would become of his little angel with the influence of both men?

But Bran was still young enough to believe that the Avengers were heroes, and colorful, and that they always won and that Tony's inventions were miracles.

For him, heroes were unbreakable but he would soon learn how wrong he was.

"Phil, we need to talk" Fury seemed worried.

"We just arrived, what is so important that it has to be now?" Phil was tired, the mission lasted a whole week and he wanted to see his boy.

Clint was already on his way home.

"Campbell is AWOL" Nick narrowed his eyes a little "He vanished two days ago. General Green informed me about his absence last night. I informed Captain America and his team, immediately. They're responsible for Bran's safety since then"

"I almost forgot about him" why now? They were happy for god's sake! "What now?"

"You will remain under observance until we find the little bastard. Stark prepared a room at Stark Tower for you" Nick explained. He hated to see his friends suffer.

"Thank you, Nick" Phil leaned against his desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest "Oh, he will snap"

"Campbell snapped a long time ago"

"Not Campbell. Barton" Phil clarified and earned a chuckle from his stoic friend "That he will. Barton and you are unbeatable when it comes to scare the living daylight out of people"

"That's coming from you, sir" Phil stated sardonically.

"That's our little secret, got it?" Fury warned.

"Bright and clear" Coulson took a deep breath, it was not fair.

Clint started to trust him, really trust him, he told him so during their last anniversary.

What if he failed to protect his family? What if Chris took one or both his loved ones away?

He couldn't allow it "I want him dead"

Nick was surprised about Phil's sudden concession "Phil, we will find him and then..."

Phil raised a finger "No, you'll listen, sir, and listen carefully. I want him dead, not transferred or in jail. Dead"

Fury thought about it "Okay" it was just fair to grant Phil his wish "but you let me handle the matter. You and Barton will stay out of harm's way"

"If it's possible, yes" Coulson agreed.

"Agents Hardy and Christopherson will accompany you to Stark" he dismissed his friend.

:::::

"Dad, I want to go out" Bran gave Clint his best puppy-eyes but to no avail.

"We can't Bran" he suppressed his anger "There is a bad man who wants to hurt us. We have to wait until uncle Nick and Steve find him"

"Tony is looking for two days, Tony finds anything" he frowned, it was strange that his uncle didn't find that man yet. He had found his cat within hours and a human was bigger.

"He is good at hiding. I showed him how to" that was part of the problem, he knew some of Clint's tricks.

"Ohh" he said in awe, his dad was so cool.

"Time to go to bed" Clint clapped his hands and led Bran into his new makeshift bedroom, Tony gave him and Phil the room next to Bran's.

The rooms were connected by a unobtrusive sliding door.

The archer tucked his little boy in and caressed his head gently "Good night. Love you" he kissed Bran's forehead "you know where to find us in case you need us, right?"

Bran nodded "There" he pointed at the door not far from his bed.

"Exactly" Clint smiled at him "I'm sorry buddy but I have to talk with Steve. Sleep well, okay?"

"Okay, dad" he yawned, tired enough to sleep without a bedtime story "Love you, too. Say daddy I love him, too"

"Of course" Clint's gaze softened, he gave Bran one last goodnight kiss before he switched off the light and left.

"How could that happen?" Clint yelled in a hushed tone.

"We don't know" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose "They just lost him"

"Damn" he hissed "Where is Phil?" his heart rate sped up.

"With Fury" Tony answered "He's on his way back"

Clint sighed deeply "Nat where is my emergency box?"

"Here" she gave him a silver box. Natasha visited Coulson's house the day before to provide them with necessaries, including Clint's and Phil's emergency boxes.

"Thank you" he opened the box and took a set of very sharp army knives out of it. Hiding them in his boots and arm guard.

Next was a gun which Clint put into his waistband and a very delicate wire rope vanished inside his belt.

"Wow" Tony stated "preparing for war, kid?"

"Yeah" Clint gave him a hard look "you could call it that"

"and you know how to use all that?" it was more a statement than a question.

Steve looked so sad for a moment.

"Cap" Clint approached his friend "We do what we have to do to protect what we love"

"We will protect you" Steve held Clint's gaze.

"I know" the archer smiled gently "The feeling is mutual"

That conjured a happy smile on Steve's worried face "We should rest" he patted Clint's arm before he returned to the couch.

Twenty minutes later Phil reached the apartment with his two watchdogs in tow.

"Goodnight" Phil left them outside of the apartment, not trusting them enough to keep his family safe. When he was honest he didn't trust them at all.

"Hey" Clint enclosed his older lover in his arms once he entered the living room.

Phil was tense "We have permission to liquidate him" he informed Clint and Natasha.

She nodded and Clint's eyes darkened "Would have done that anyway"

"I know" Phil smirked, SHIELD didn't matter where their family was concerned.

"Nat got your spare weapons" he pointed at a box on the table "And Bran asked me to tell you that he loves you"

"Thanks, Natasha" he let go of Clint and opened his box "Love him, too" Phil gave Clint a little smile.

The box contained two silver weapons, three knives and a suspicious looking watch.

The watch contained a wire rope.

"What is that?" Steve pointed at something that reminded him of Clint's arm guard just a little shorter.

Phil gave him a scary smile and put the bracelet on "Step away" he ordered before he tilted his hand a little backwards and pushed two fingers against the heel of his hand. Like Peter did when he wanted to shoot his nets.

But Phil's bracelet didn't shoot sticky threads but a solid blade appeared instead "Cool" Tony's eyes went huge.

Phil released the mechanism and the blade slid back in place "I agree, Mr. Stark"

"How do I get one?" Natasha eyed his wrist.

"I'll get you one after Campbell bites the dust" Phil missed the familiar weight around his wrist "The last time I used it I was still a full time asset and not a paper pusher"

"Be happy they let you out in the field at all" Clint missed the old times but Phil deserved his promotion. He wasn't young anymore and neither was Clint but the archer knew that he would die in the field or retire early. He wasn't meant to be a handler.

"I would be happier if you'd finally accept your promotion" Phil didn't want to fight over such a matter at the moment. The life of their boy was on the line.

"I'm not a handler and I can't imagine to train recruits for the rest of my life" Clint said honest.

"You would be safe" Phil frowned, why couldn't he understand?

"There is no place on earth where we're actually safe. You should know that" Clint took a deep breath.

"Kids stop fighting. It's not the time for a marital quarrel" Steve raised his hands in defense "We have other things to worry about"

Phil and Clint nodded in unison, Rogers was right.

"We should get some sleep" Natasha suggested "We are all tired and our nerves are raw"

:::::

They lay in bed, ignoring each other while they lay back to back.

There was a time they'd learned to talk about it but since a few months they had nothing to say anymore.

They were happy and they loved each other but their communication suffered over the years.

Clint felt like the past was repeating itself and the thought scared him but instead of giving vent to his anger and worries he kept silent.

Phil on the other hand was too proud at times and he knew he was almost always right.

He was used to be the one in control, he found an answer to anything and solved every problem but the older man tended to forget that his marriage wasn't related to his job.

They didn't need Agent Coulson, they needed Phil.

The archer felt how his eyes grew heavy and sleep was ready to claim him but before he gave in to the urge to sleep, he turned around and put his arm around his lover's waist, pulling him closer.

Phil remained silent but didn't resist.

He was glad that Clint made the first step, it took a heavy weight from his heart.

Phil placed a hand above Clint's and caressed the archer's rough skin.

They fell asleep that way.

"Nick wants to see me at HQ" Phil put his phone away.

"Okay" Clint nodded "See you later" he tried to give Phil a kiss but the older man turned away.

"Later" he said instead "Be a good kid and take care of your dad" Phil kissed the top of Bran's head.

"Yes, daddy" he hugged one of Phil's legs "See you later"

Phil vanished with his escort, leaving a thoughtful archer behind.

Something was bothering Phil and that was never a good sign.

"Come, kiddo. Breakfast is ready" Clint picked his little energy bundle up.

Phil used to say that Bran was a mini version of Clint.

Tony and the others had to leave as HYDRA soldiers marched into town, it was odd but they had no choice.

So they left Clint and Bran behind at Stark Tower.

A mistake they would bitterly regret.

The generators of the building gave out and Clint felt that it was a very bad omen.

Soldiers stormed the Apartment, they destroyed the windows before they broke through.

At least seven abseiled down from the roof and there was no way to see if more of them would come through the front door.

Clint killed one Soldier who aimed at his boy and fled with his son to the other side of the apartment, killing two more on his way.

He pushed his boy into a closet and gestured him to be quiet before he pointed at the ceiling.

Bran shook his little head, his eyes wide with fear.

Clint gave him a determined nod "I taught you how. Love you and tell your daddy I love him no matter what, I love him" he barricaded the door before he pulled out two of his knives.

Sneaking through the dark.

Bran climbed up into the vent and watched his dad from above. He knew his father taught him to flee and hide but he was fascinated by the scene below. His father was scary, if he didn't know better he would have been scared, too, but his dad was a hero.

He was a good man.

Clint pulled one soldier into the room and slit his throat before he dumped the lifeless body in the bathroom close by.

"We know you're still here" a voice mocked.

He heard his father hiss "Chris"

"Come out, come out wherever you are" the voice sang.

Clint left the room and walked down the corridor, he had to safe his son.

Bran needed enough time to escape and Clint knew his own chance to survive was slim but at least his child would be safe , he just had to play for time.

"Then fight like a man" Clint dared before he cut the spinal cord of a man.

"Damn" they fired at him and Clint did his best to duck, praying for his son's safety.

His biggest fear was that they observed the ventilation shafts, that would be Bran's end.

It didn't matter what happened to him as long as they didn't get their dirty hands on his boy.

God knew what they would do to the child to make Clint suffer "Hmpf" he groaned as a bullet grazed his arm.

Bran stifled a scream, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and swallowed hard.

He had to get his daddy, his daddy would save his dad, he always knew what to do.

Bran crawled as silently as he could through the vent system.

He was scared but he would make his parents proud.

Captain America said once that Bran would be a hero, too, one day.

It was time to be a hero.

::::::

Iron man got a call from Pepper about strange occurrences and a security breach.

The Avengers headed back as fast as they could but they were too late.

"They tricked us" Steve whispered.

Bruce transformed into Hulk once he saw the destruction but he behaved.

Natasha leaned against the doorframe of the living room and absorbed the scene in front of her. She hit a level of anger words couldn't describe anymore.

"JARVIS" Tony tried desperately to get his systems online.

Nick and Phil stormed into the apartment "CLINT?!" they heard Coulson yell.

Coulson stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the living room.

The whole apartment was a mess, filled with at least six dead bodies but what greeted him in there was disturbing even for him.

Most windows were crushed or cracked expect from one, that one passed on a message "PAY in blood" sadistically written in blood.

Clint's bow lay broken on the floor, next to his best knife. Both covered in blood.

The normally level-headed and controlled Agent lost it at the sight "NOOOO" his body got rigid with anger, his hands clenched at his side "NOOOO" he raged "God damn it"

"Phil" Nick tried to calm him down "We have to find them"

"Don't tell me to calm down and twiddle my thumb until we find a lead" Coulson hissed "I trusted you with the life of my family. I trusted SHIELD, and look at what I got" he pointed at the window "I failed them" he added, his voice broke.

"We will find them" Steve promised "and we will destroy HYDRA"

"What the hell was HYDRA doing here?" Nick cursed out loud.

"I reckon that Campbell offered to destroy one of HYDRAS enemies and he got some firepower in return. Give and take" Tony mused.

"I think Tony is right" Bruce thought about it "But our main concern at the moment is..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"If they're dead or not" Phil finished for him, closing his eyes.

His stomach churned a flood of thoughts and memories flooded his mind.

Not kissing him goodbye, urging him into retirement, their last trip to the amusement park, bringing Bran to bed together, their wedding, his promises...

"Phil?" Coulson's eyes opened "It's okay, sir. I - I need a moment" he left the room and went straight to Bran's bedroom.

He got down on the kid's bed, picking up his plush teddy.

The teddy wore a black suit, white dress-shirt and shades.

Clint gave the teddy to Bran shortly after they adopted him, telling him that papa bear was always watching.

Keeping bad dreams and monsters away during the night, or when he felt lonely.

Phil clutched the toy to his chest, tears streamed down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe they were gone.

His baby boy and his precious husband. Phil chuckled sadly at the thought that Clint must have put up a helluva of a fight before he went down.

Phil prayed that it wasn't Bran's blood on the window, it was by far too much for a child his age. He could never survive such blood loss.

For one terrible moment he hoped it was Clint's.

And he felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest.

Deep down he knew it wasn't the blood of a member of HYDRA.

Steve watched Phil from the doorway and it broke his soft heart to see the Agent suffer.

Phil curled up on his child's bed and wept silently.

A tear slipped down Cap's face before he returned to Tony.

"How is he?" Tony didn't look up.

Steve remained silent and Stark had to turn around "Steve?"

"What do you think Tony?" Cap said finally "He clings to a teddy, crying his eyes out... he...we" he took a shaky breath "They can't be dead"

Natasha watched them silently, she suppressed the urge to comfort Phil.

She couldn't deal with what happened either, it was too much.

Nat could hear Bran's little voice in her head calling her aunt, demanding to play, to learn new tricks and then there was Clint, making fun of her, cracking jokes, taking care of her.

She hit the wall next to her with a loud grunt.

Fury's eyes widened at her loss of control, his Agency was fucked "Hill, do you have any news?" he activated his mic.

She replied with a no and the promise to work on it.

::::::

One day had passed and they still had no trace.

Phil was a broken and very, very angry man. He was out for blood and nothing would stop him once they found Campbell.

Natasha didn't speak a word since her best friend and nephew vanished.

A whole armada of Agents processed the crime scene the night before and to Phil's relief none of the blood belonged to Bran.

But his relief was soon replaced by the agonizing knowledge that the blood on the window was indeed Clint's and there was a lot more of his blood on the ground, on broken glass, on the wall...

Phil threw up and locked himself into the bathroom for a while.

He didn't want his men to see him shiver, cry and hyperventilate.

Natasha was brave enough to pick the lock and offer comfort, she took him into her arms and remained silent.

No words were needed. There was nothing they could say to sooth the pain.

:::::

"I can't locate them but I have a trace" Tony cheered "I'm sorry but I need more time, though, but once I track down that car we can start our hunt" he missed the archer dearly, and the little whirlwind.

"Good" Phil nodded.

"We will be ready" Steve polished his shield.

"Mr. Stark" one of Stark's security guards knocked on the front door.

"Yes?" he opened the door carefully, not sure if it wasn't a trick.

He whispered something to Stark before he returned to his duties.

"Coulson" he almost ran into Fury on his way to the living room.

"Security registered strange activities on floor 17" Tony rambled "in the vent" he added as he just got confused glares.

"Show me the way" Phil followed Tony.

"It should be here" Tony looked up "Kiddo?"

"Clint" Coulson called out "Bran?"

"Daddy?" they hear a small voice.

"Yes, baby boy. Come down, please I can't go up there" there was nothing around to build a makeshift ladder.

A ceiling plate vanished and they could see Bran.

He hugged his own knees and shivered like a aspen leaf "Come here baby, it's okay"

Phil reached out to catch his son "Jump, daddy catches you"

He could see a hint of doubt in Bran's eyes, that hurt "I promise"

"Tried to find you. Got lost on my way. I'm scared" he cried even more.

"Come" Phil said calm "Come down. It's okay to be scared and it's okay to get lost. It happens sometimes"

"They hurt him" Bran crawled back into the vent and vanished, he had to go back to his dad now that he found help.

"Bran?" Phil yelled "Come back"

"Wait until he's ready" Natasha put a hand on his shoulder "Give him a moment"

They returned to the apartment and there he was, his baby boy.

Clothes covered in blood.

He stared at the walls and then at the ground, remembering his father's desperate battle.

Phil got down on his knees and pulled his son into a hug, he tried not to squeeze too hard "I thought you're gone" he whispered "I thought I lost you"

His tiny fingers clutched Phil's shirt "I tried to find you. Dad said to follow the shafts... He got hurt" he needed to talk about it "Where is dad?"

"I don't know" Phil pressed a hard kiss against his child's temple "They took him. But we'll bring him home"

"I heard him scream" the sound haunted him "It echoed through the shaft. It was dad's voice"

Phil felt how a part of his soul died, he remembered only two occasions where Hawkeye screamed, normally he was too tough to do more than grunt "Let's get you cleaned up" he picked Bran up and held him tight while they walked slowly into the bathroom.

They could hear Bran say "Dad says he loves you ... no matter what, he loves you"

The agents body language gave away that these words took a huge amount of his remaining strength away.

::::::

Tony provided a new apartment for them and Nick called his best therapist for Bran.

After the third day they finally found a trace.

They followed traces for hours until one of them didn't lead to a dead end.

Campbell's trace led to Colombia.

"Phil" Nick sounded alarmingly serious, all eyes were on him "They found him"

"Where?" Phil asked dumbly.

"They dumped his body in a ditch, near a road outside of town" Nick had to blink a few tears away. He was too self-controlled to let them fall but the slight glitter didn't go unnoticed.

"Is he..." he felt his heart stutter and had to sit down.

"He's alive. He's a though SOB" Nick shook his head "but they hurt him badly. I think they left him to die"

"I want to see him" Phil grabbed his jacket and woke Bran "We have to go" he wouldn't leave his boy out of sight again.

::::::

Phil stood next to his lover's bed, holding his hand.

One eye was swollen shut, a bullet grazed his arm and one hit his hip taking some flesh out of his lover.

Campbell had thrusted a knife through Clint's arm, right between radius and ulna.

With some luck he would recover from the wound, the doctor said his chance to use a bow in the future was good.

Chris punched the shit out of him and in addition to that he lost his spleen.

"I will find him" Phil took his hand, eying the scratches in Clint's abused face.

He learned that they pressed Clint's face into the shards while they held him down to put that knife into his arm.

"I know" Clint whispered.

He woke up a few minutes ago. Clint got the heavy stuff and wasn't one hundred percent coherent.

He was deadly pale from the amount of blood he lost but Clint's doctor promised that he would live.

"Bran?" he dreaded the answer.

"He's fine" Phil gave him a reassuring smile "He's in the waiting room, with our friends"

The archer sighed in relief "Thank you" he said to no one in particular and let his tears flow.

His baby was alright, he was so proud of their little one, not realizing that he said the last part out loud.

"I'm so proud of you , Clint" Phil said serious "You kept him safe, you gave anything to help him escape and I'm so sorry. I failed you" he hung his head in shame.

"There was nothing you could have done" Clint squeezed Phil's hand "Nick ordered you to HQ, and the Avengers ran right into a trap. It wasn't our fault. I'm actually glad you weren't there"

"I love you" Phil kissed Clint's dry lips, there was no need to ask what Clint meant "I love you so much, never forget that"

"Never" Clint winced, it hurt to smile "No matter how grouchy you are, I trust you to love me until the bitter end" he knew that Phil didn't kiss him that day because he wanted to make up first instead of continuing as if nothing happened.

Phil placed a hand above Clint's heart "I will get him"

"Go" Clint let go of Phil's hand "Get the asshole and teach him a lesson"

"For our family" it was time to avenge the pain afflicted to his family.

"For our family" Clint closed his eyes "and don't forget my kiss before you leave" he fell asleep with a gentle smile on his lips and the warm feeling of Phil's soft lips.

::::

It didn't take Phil long to find Campbell and a few of his goons.

HYDRA turned their back on him after he failed to fulfill his promise and someone ratted him out, much to Phil's joy.

The young man begged and lied to get out of the mess he created but Phil had other plans.

"Nice to see you" he aimed his gun at Chris "How long has it been? Three years?"

"How did you find us?"

"Some favors here and there, you know how such things work" Phil mocked.

Campbell looked around for help but his men were either dead or wounded.

The Black Widow had taken them out with ease and obviously with joy.

Phil and his quick response team were less gory but that didn't mean they were less dangerous.

"I'll help you to get HYDRA" Campbell offered as he realized that he hadn't the slightest chance to escape.

"Do you think I give a shit about HYDRA right now? Oh don't get me wrong, they will bleed for what they did but you won't live long enough to see it" Phil threatened.

"I do everything, okay? I- I can spy on them"

"You broke into my home, you planned to gut our boy in front of Clint, you dumped Clint's body in a ditch after you tortured him, leaving him to die" Phil's jaw clenched.

"How?"

"Hawkeye is tough" Natasha stopped behind Campbell, whispering in his ear "He's alive and furious. He told us what you did, he told us what you said. Gutting a five year old, respect. That would have made a real man out of you.

Killing a little kid.

But Clint was better than you, destroyed your glorious plan.

Hid his boy too well.

So you open fire, in hope to immobilize him.

Was it fun?

Punching someone into a pulp while he had no chance to fight back no matter how hard he tried?

Five men holding him down , pressing his face, his whole body, into the shards while you played with a knife?

Yeah, I can see how great you are.

The best.

SHIELD's poster boy" she kicked him in the kidneys and spat on him.

Phil breathed heavily to keep his emotion under control.

"They forced me to do it" he pleaded "It wasn't my choice. I'm sorry"

Phil snorted "Come with me" he ordered.

"It wasn't my fault. They threatened my family. You have to protect your family right?"

Coulson gave him a hard glare before a very uncomfortable smirk appeared on his lips "That's right, that's why you're coming with me"

Natasha cuffed his hands and pushed him in Phil's direction.

"I thought you want him dead?" Nick leaned against the doorframe.

"Pay in blood, sir" Phil dragged the sniper out of the room.

"Eye for an eye?" Fury directed his question at Natasha.

"Eye for an eye, sir" she confirmed and seemed strangely satisfied.

His Agents sent a shiver down his spine.

::::

Natasha had beaten Campbell up pretty good before it was Phil's turn.

"My, my, isn't it pretty?" he picked up Clint's favorite knife.

"What are you doing?" Chris eyed him weary.

"Not much" Phil let the tip of the knife wander over the exposed skin of Chris's neck.

"You can't break me" he struggled against his cuffs but he was too tightly strapped to the chair.

"It's not my intention to break you" Phil cut the side of Campbell's neck.

"Ahh, what do you want then?" he hissed.

Phil smiled "Revenge" he stopped in front of Chris and thrust the knife into the man's leg, from thigh to knee, not deep but deep enough to cut through flesh and scrape over the bone of Chris's kneecap.

The feeling sent a chill down Campbell's spine, it was painful and the feeling of the knife scratching over his bone was disgusting. Chris could swear he even heard the scraping sound.

"God" the young man gasped for air.

Phil crouched down in front of his prisoner and played with the bloody knife "You know, my boy has nightmares. Really nasty ones. My husband has to go into hiatus for a while, he doesn't like that much"

"What has all that to do with me?"

"You" Phil pointed with the knife at Campbell "caused the trouble. My son was covered in blood when I found him. Do you think it's fun for a child to walk through a sea of blood? Do you think it's fun for a father to see his child in danger? Do you think it's fun for a father to come home and realize that all he holds dear is gone?"

"Fuck you" Chris spit out some blood.

"You don't want to understand, do you?" Phil got up and opened a box.

He emptied the content on the ground and Chris's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Do you like glass?" Phil opened the cuffs and knocked the young man to the ground.

Campbell yelled as he fell on top of the shards "Fuck, that hurts" he muttered.

"Good" Phil pushed with his knee onto his spine, pressing his body into the sea of shards "Stretch out your arm or I'll do it"

Campbell hesitated for a moment before he came to the conclusion that it was smarter to obey, the Agent was unpredictable.

Phil's finger ghosted over Chris's skin, admiring the cuts, before he brought his arm into the right position and thrust his knife into Campbell's arm "Oh, does it hurt?" a small smirk tucked on Phil's lip as the man screamed in pain.

"Get up" Phil dragged him back to the chair and cuffed him "Tell me what you did wrong?"

"I should have killed you three years ago" he hissed.

"Wrong answer" Phil opened the door and ordered someone to come in.

Campbell's eyes widened "Barton!"

"Campbell" Clint greeted, he got released two hours ago.

"What now?" Campbell hoped they would let him go after they taught him a lesson but he was wrong.

Phil and Clint pulled out their guns and pointed at Chris's head "We will make the world a little bit safer"

"Any last words?" Clint offered.

"You will pay for what you did" the young man yelled "You'll suffer..."

"Suffer? What do you think we're doing since you intruded our life?" Phil demanded.

"A lot more pain is waiting for you out there" Campbell smiled.

"Farewell Agent Campbell" Phil stated before they pulled the trigger.

:::::

It was Clint's first night at home since the attack. They still occupied an apartment at Stark Tower because Tony insisted that they had to stay until Clint was fine.

The truth was Stark was a big softy under all his macho behavior and he wanted to keep his friends close and as safe as possible.

He upgraded his security system frightening fast and efficient.

Phil was still at work and Rogers had brought him home.

The older Agent probably had to clean up the mess they made.

Clint used the time to spoil his son.

They watched a movie, ate junk food and read three children books before Bran fell asleep with his papa bear in his arms.

Clint had to convince Bran that his daddy did a good job at keeping them safe and that he was proud of him.

Clint was proud of both of them and that brought a huge smile on Bran's face.

The archer went to bed shortly after he tucked Bran in. He was tired but determined to wait for Phil, so he picked up his book and did his best to stay awake.

Phil returned a few hours later and found his sleeping lover on their bed.

"Hey" the archer whispered, picking up his book "How did it go?" he put the book away and got up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" there was a hint of anger in Phil's voice.

"Tell you what?" Clint stood behind Phil.

"You died and you didn't tell me a damn thing" Phil almost yelled, he'd taken a look at Clint's file and there it was, dead for 1 minute and 36 seconds, right next to it a red classified stamp.

Phil wasn't meant to read the medical report but he did it anyway.

"I didn't want to add that to your conscience" Clint licked his lower lip "I- I 'm alive and that's all that matters"

"You died" Phil pushed him violently onto their bed before his body went still.

Clint hissed as his abused body hit the mattress.

Phil's jaw clenched and after a long moment he sat down on top of Clint, putting his hands next to the archer's head "You left me for 1:36, you died. Protecting our boy and I wasn't there" he let go of his tears.

Clint was shocked as the salty liquid dropped down on his face. He wrapped his arms around his lover to pull him against his chest.

Phil lay on top of his husband and wept into his shirt "Let it out" the archer held him close "Let go"

"I'm sorry" Phil kissed Clint's collarbone "Sorry I hurt you"

"It's okay. I'm alright. We're alright" Clint kissed Phil's temple "I cannot die and do you know why?"

Phil shook his head.

"Because my family needs me. I can't let go" Clint tightened his embrace "I can't let you go and neither can I let go of Bran. I promised you to live, Phil, and I intend to keep the promise"

He felt how the older man relaxed in his arms "I never felt such fear before. I can't describe what I felt the moment I entered the apartment and you where nowhere in sight. I thought I lost you. You and Bran are the most important persons in my life. I can't go on without you. Can't you finally take the job as instructor..." Phil confessed.

"I love you, too" Clint guided Phil's head upwards "Look at me"

Coulson obeyed and stared directly in his lover's beautiful eyes "I'm sorry I hid the information from you and I'm sorry for scaring you but I want you to know that none of it is your fault. I wanted to protect you that's why I forced Nick and the doc to keep quiet and don't forget I trained Campbell, he knew some of my tricks"

Phil said nothing, he just leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Clint's.

They kissed lovingly and slow "I love you, you pain-in-the-ass" Phil sighed, Clint was right his assignment as instructor was a main factor for the mess. The archer was right all along, no matter what they did life wasn't safe. No one was safe.

"I've got something for you" Clint kissed him again before he rolled over, taking Phil with him so that he pinned the older man down.

He reached for something under their bed "Here, he'll keep you company"

A teddy bear appeared in Clint's hand. The archer put it on Phil's chest before he rested his chin on top of the little bear.

Phil chuckled, the bear wore black pants and a mini version of Clint's vest.

He even had shades and the familiar arm guard but what caught Phil's eye was the necklace the teddy wore.

A little replica of their wedding band dangled from the silver chain "He's beautiful, just like you" Phil maneuvered one of his arms past Clint's arm and upper body to rest his hand on the back of his lover's head "I'm glad you're here. I can't even describe how much I love you. No word could ever describe what I feel. I think such a word does not exist" he kissed his archer passionately.

They put anything they felt into their kisses and touches. It wasn't about sex or desire.

No, it was about love and devotion.

They communicated without words because they didn't need them.

Clint realized that their communication skills didn't suffer, they just hit a new stage in their relationship.

They communicated without words.

Clint recognized all of Phil's quirks and moods. He knew what his husband thought just by the expression he wore, or his body language, or the look in his eyes.

Phil knew him just as well. The older Agent always observed the archer, it was his job as a handler and his lover to know everything.

He knew when his archer was sad, thoughtful, scared or happy.

Their hearts and souls hummed in tune with each other.

Connecting them in a way none of them ever thought possible.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling warm and content.

::::

Steve passed by their room on his way to his own, the door was slightly ajar and he peeked inside to make sure they were alright.

Clint lay half on top of Phil, arms tight around his lover's middle.

Phil held the younger man tightly in his arms, his chin rested against the top of Clint's head.

A teddy bear sandwiched between them.

Both men were smiling in their sleep.

Steve closed the door to their room with a satisfied smile.

"They are happy" a young voice whispered next to him.

Steve was surprised how silent Bran could move for a five years old "Yes they are"

Bran smiled at Steve while he held his bear close to his chest "Come" he reached out for Steve's hand.

Cap took Bran's little hand and brought him back to bed, telling him a story about love, super villains, heroes and happy endings.

::::

The End


End file.
